Cat's Cradle
by Kiki-chan78
Summary: Kazuki is alone waiting for Jubei to arrive... only to have someone completely unexpected arrive. What is Dr. Jackal doing there? Currently rather plotless, and most likely going to be a one-shot unless I actually feel like continuing this.


Warning: I do not own GetBackers, I just write this for the fun of it. Please don't sue me, the most you would get is dryer lint.  
  
This fic is yaoi in nature, that means if you don't like the idea of sexy guys getting it on with each other. . . then I suggest that you find something else to read. Flame me and I will laugh at it. . . sign the flame and I'll just consider it to be your opinion, but that won't stop me from writing lovely fics like this one.  
  
Cat's Cradle.  
  
Slender eyes survey his surroundings, searching for Jubei... long legs cross in annoyance when the needle wielding man is nowhere to b seen. Flipping his long hair over his shoulder, Kazuki turns his attention back to the drink in his hands.  
  
Sweet and fruity. Those are the first thoughts that cross the long haired man's mind as the pink alcoholic concoction passes over his lips and onto his waiting tongue. . . spreading the saccharin enhanced beverage to every nook and crevice within his mouth. Alone and drinking, taking refuge from his solitude within a bartender's draught usually was not Kazuki's style. For the time being he couldn't recall the name of his current drink; it was probably something completely and utterly vulgar, as is so often the case with alcoholic beverages. The bartender had all but insisted that he have this particular drink.  
  
Casting his eyes around the room, Ban and Ginji's favorite 'Ball of Yarn' gives the locale another superficial search, trying to find even the most minimal trace of his dark haired lover, once more coming up empty. A few errant thoughts cross his mind on how to deal with Jubei. . . and those were only the ones that gave his significant other a running start before impending 'doom' descended upon him leaving the Jubei tangled within a web in various interesting positions (clothing being completely optional, depending on Kazuki's mood when the time comes to pass).  
  
With a small sigh, Kazuki finishes his drink and sets the glass back down on the counter; light playing off the rim of the glass, almost as though it were trying to steal an indirect kiss, glinting tantalizingly from the exact spot where the lips from the former Volts member had been pressed mere moments before.  
  
Without even the slightest motion to indicate that he would like another ludicrously named beverage, he finds himself looking down at a completely new refreshment. . . the bartender discloses that the inoffensive looking drink was sent by a gentlemen who wished to remain unknown. Whereas the name of the mystery man remains something of an enigma, the name of the beverage is revealed after a little flirtatious prodding of the bartender, who is under the misconception that Kazuki is in fact female. Sangria de Plomo.[1]  
  
Somewhere in the club, there is a man that believes he should be drinking this new concoction. Taking the glass in hand, Kazuki looks around the room. . . hoping to see a hint of Jubei, hoping that this might be some odd game that his lover is playing with him.  
  
Tentatively, almost hesitantly, Kazuki takes a sip of the drink.  
  
First off, he wonders idly whether or not this is in all honesty really an alcoholic beverage. . . since it looks and tastes more like a fruit punch, down to the little pineapple bit floating around in his glass.  
  
**********  
  
Across the room a pair of eyes, unbeknownst to the string wielder, are locked onto Kazuki's sensually slender and graceful figure . . . eyes obscured, kept hidden by the deep shadows cast by the wide brim of his hat. With a slight smile, more smirk that actual smile, Akabane makes his way over to this evenings overly luscious prey. . . Kazuki.  
  
Approaching from behind, Dr Jackal is able to better observe the divine curvature of Kazuki's supple back . . and longs to hear the overly effeminate looking man moaning as he writhes beneath him being impaled upon an engorged shaft. For a moment Akabane considers the possibility of simply slaughtering every man, woman and even those whose persuasion he isn't completely certain about as an overture to his passion. . . culminating in the act of throwing the lithe figure in front of him over the bar and taking Kazuki by force. The mental image persists for only scant few seconds more.  
  
Rape of an inferior, while in theory may seem pleasurable. . . the reality is often short lived and agonizingly shallow. Not to mention having a club filled to overflowing with reeking corpses to be contended with, as well as having to deal with Kazuki's wrath at the encounter and thus trying to murder him at the first viable opportunity.  
  
Not that deflecting an attack made upon him by Kazuki would cause any undue strain upon his person, Akabane muses. It would however, prove to be more intriguing to make the sinfully beautiful man moan and beg for more despite himself.  
  
"Good evening Kazuki-kun."  
  
**********  
  
Turning Kazuki looks at Akabane, the alcohol in his system already beginning to slightly impair his fine motor control. When the string wielder's eyes meet those of the 'good doctor' he cannot help but feel a light blush touch across his features. Feeling slightly flustered at his unexpected reaction to Akabane's scrutiny, Kazuki attempts to give his most withering glare. . . to which he simply receives an amused chuckle.  
  
**********  
  
Upon feeling the slightest threat, a whelp will growl and try to prove itself superior. Should I feel flattered that this exquisite creature considers me threatening enough, or should I pity the poor little pup for being so weak?  
  
**********  
  
A hand reaches out to touch his cheek as Akabane stands there watching me with that damned smile across his face. Where is Jubei when I need him the most? Where is my guardian when I need to be protected from this doctor. . . from this man gently drawing a line up my jaw and tracing my lips. . . when I need to be protected from my own actions.  
  
Leaning into the deceivingly gentle caress, Kazuki wonders when the room started spinning. . . and when Akabane started to kiss him as he starts to suck on the tongue exploring his mouth. Titling his head back, he opens into the kiss and feels strong arms move around him, pulling him into an embrace. Not really caring anymore, he can feel something hard pressing into his thigh as he is being pulled off of the bar stool he was perched on. Lips pull away from his and he can barely understand the words that are spoken to him. . . it takes a little bit, but Akabane finally repeats himself, "shall we take this to a more private location?"  
  
**********  
  
A/N: Okay, so I know that this is soooo unlikely as a pairing. But the image wouldn't leave me alone.  
  
[1] Sangria de Plomo: highly alcoholic beverage. It has Vodka, Red Wine and Beer... And that is what I remember it having in there amongst other things, there might be more alcohol. Crazy thing is that it really does taste like fruit punch. 


End file.
